El primer día del resto de tu vida
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Esther ha estado soñando con esto desde que tiene memoria. Sólo hay una cosa que le emocione más que entrar en la academia; encontrar a su parabatai. La simple palabra hace que un cosquilleo recorra su espina dorsal. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**Disclaimer** : Okay, esta vez, los personajes son enteramente míos. Eso no me lo podéis discutir. Ahora bien, el universo en el que se basan sí que pertenece a Cassie. Y no me hago rica con esto.

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

 **Palabras** : 710.

* * *

 ** _El primer día del resto de tu vida_**

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

 **S** u apellido no importa. Es de una de las familias menores de las que seguramente no habréis oído hablar. No se remontan a tiempos especialmente antiguos, y su tradición no es ni mucho menos famosa. Pero a la joven Esther todo eso le da igual. La fama y el renombre son cosas banales comparadas con lo que está a punto de sucederle. Porque mañana, a esa misma hora, estará soltándose de la mano de sus padres para convertirse en una cazadora de sombras. Mañana empezará la aventura más emocionante de su vida.

Así que no importa lo mucho que su madre le insista, ella es incapaz de dormir. Su imaginación va a mil por hora inventando situaciones y demonios que combatir, y gloriosas espadas mágicas que la convierten en la heroína de todos sus compañeros y amigos. Su mente bulle con todos los libros de esgrima que ha estado leyendo este último mes y medio; con ángeles y cuchillos serafines, y un posible futuro _parabatai_.

En ese momento el tiempo parece detenerse y arremolinarse alrededor de esa única palabra.

 _Parabatai_.

Ha escuchado muchísimas historias sobre grandes cazadores de sombras para contar con sólo doce años, y todos tenían su compañero de aventuras, en quien se apoyaban y confiaban. Su propio padre tiene uno, su hermano de alma, su _parabatai_ ; que muchas veces se queda a cenar en casa y se marcha mucho después de que ella se haya dormido.

Su madre no tiene, pero le ha explicado que el vínculo que se crea es tan fuerte y tan difícil de encontrar que muy pocas personas lo poseen.

Le parece que apenas acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escucha unos golpes en su ventana y se levanta exaltada de la cama. Se asoma ligeramente sin abrir los cristales; fuera rayaba el alba y una chica de más o menos nueve años que le recuerda vagamente a alguien la saluda con una mano, de pie en el jardín, mientras sostiene una piedrecita en la otra. Le hace gestos para que baje, y Esther, intrigada, la obedece. Pasa sin hacer ruido por la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, sus pies descalzos contra el frío suelo de gres; baja con el sigilo digno de un felino las escaleras y se para sólo cuando ha llegado al porche. Detrás de ella, la casa duerme; delante, la ciudad empieza a despertar. La niña que había visto por la ventana la estaba esperando y la envuelve en un abrazo de oso, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¡Esther! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¡Vamos, tenemos que ser las primeras en llegar a la Academia!

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún estoy en pijama!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir ya a la Academia! ¡Mi hermano te espera!

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano? —Pregunta mientras la chica la arrastra corriendo por las calles de Idris. De repente, recuerda que hay una pregunta muy importante que todavía no ha formulado—. Y ¿quién eres tú?

—No pasa nada si no me recuerdas. Pero a mi hermano tienes que conocerlo; es tu _parabatai_.

Esther tiene que pararse a coger aire ante la magnitud de las palabras de la otra niña. ¿Su _parabatai_?

—¡Pero si yo no tengo _parabatai_! —Exclama.

—Oh, en realidad sí. Y nos espera allí dentro. —La peculiar chica señala al interior del edificio frente al que se acaban de parar. Sin que Esther se diera cuenta, han llegado a la Academia—. Sólo tienes que cruzar la puerta.

Esther la obedece con curiosidad.

La voz de su madre impidió que llegase a ver qué había más allá.

—¡Arriba, dormilona! ¡Hoy es tu gran día!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Me he dormido?

—Vamos, vamos. Despégate esas sábanas. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a Nathan?

De golpe, a Esther le viene a la mente el sueño que ha tenido esa noche. Y le pone nombre a la misteriosa niña que le hablaba de _parabatais_. ¡Claro! Ahora se avergüenza de no haberlo sabido antes. Era Marie, la hermana pequeña de su amigo Nathan, la que murió durante la Guerra Oscura contra Sebastian Morgernstern.

—Ya voy, mamá, ya voy —responde incorporándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su vida está a punto de cambiar, lo sabe.

Y le encanta.

* * *

 **Nota final** : bueno, no está para tirar cohetes, pero es que me apunté al reto sin saber ni qué era la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras n.n' No me he leído todavía las historias, y no quería spoilearme, así que no había buscado nada.

Anyways, a pesar de todo, creo que es una historia bastante decente y me encanta el personaje protagonista. Igual alguna vez escribo más de ella :) Si las musas acompañan.

¿Vuestra opinión? En el recuadrito de review de abajo, por favor. Gracias por leer (y comentar) :D


End file.
